csr_classicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dodge Coronet R/T Hemi
Overview The Dodge Coronet R/T Hemi is a performance version of the Dodge Coronet model line, which started its life as a full-sized top of the line car in the early 1950s. From 1949 to 1955 the Coronet was the highest end full-sized flagship model of Dodge. However, starting from 1955 the Dodge Royal was released, taking the place of the Coronet for the highest end flagship sedan. The sedan Coronet was discontinued in 1959 along with the Royal. The Coronet reappeared as a muscle car based on the B-Body most Chrysler intermediates were using. While the Coronet wasn't successful, its Plymouth derivative, the Plymouth Satellite, was very popular, along with the Road Runner that was based on it. The Coronet R/T was the base of the 1969 and 1970 model year Dodge Super Bee. Engine choices of the Coronet and Coronet Super Bee was identical to that of the Road Runner. CSR Classics Being a upmarket version of the Plymouth Satellite(the car Plymouth Road Runner is based on), the Dodge Coronet R/T heavily resembles the Plymouth Road Runner, both in design and in stats. Like the Road Runner, the Coronet R/T has a slow gearbox, although faster than the Road Runner(at 209 vs 250 of the Road Runner) and heavy weight, capped at 3694, heavier than the Road Runner. However, the Coronet R/T is in Tier 3 instead of Tier 5 like the Road Runner for two critical reasons; the power is, although strong for a car in its Tier, is weaker than the Road Runner at 540, much lower than the 676hp of the Road Runner when both cars are maxed. The Coronet R/T has middlesome grip as well, unlike the Road Runner. Like its Tier 5 cousin, the Coronet R/T boasts a seamless top speed incline to its top speed, the Coronet R/T isn't a car to regret to, unlike the Road Runner, because it is in a lower Tier, and within its Tier, it can do its task well when maxed out. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * Although the car is labeled with a Hemi, it actually doesn't use one. The engine sound and the power indicates that the Coronet R/T in the game appears to be equipped with a 440bb Magnum engine, which was the base engine equipped with the Coronet R/T without any options. * When the gearbox is upgraded step by step, it loses a gearbox speed of -82m/s, meaning that upon maxing out the gearbox, a total of 420m/s shifting speed should be lost. However, a total of 421m/s shifting speed is lost, meaning that an extra 1m/s is lost as well. * The AI variant of the Dodge Coronet R/T Hemi appears to be stronger than the player's version, as well as being stronger than Lady Bloom's, the fourth crew of High Rollers. ** As a result, no matter what car the player chooses, the Coronet R/T cup is the final event in Tier 3 the player will complete. * The Dodge Coronet R/T has a maximum rank capped at 426 rather than 425. This is most likely to match the rank with the displacement of the Hemi engine it uses. ** This is further proved by its Feature Event decal, which also features the Hemi engine advertisement. ** Another trivia regarding its rank is that its rank matches its power in loved state. * The Dodge Coronet R/T appears to be a companion to the Plymouth Road Runner. An evidence is that the default color scheme for both cars are orange. ** Furthermore, The Dodge Coronet R/T shares its wheel design with the Plymouth Road Runner. ** Its engine sound is also the same for 440bb Magnum/440 Super Commando. ** The gearbox and the weight stats of both cars are similar. ** Both cars share the same shift pattern, the only difference is that the Coronet revs a little slower. ** The similarities make the Plymouth Road Runner and the Dodge Coronet R/T as the second closest car to each other, only more different than the Plymouth Barracuda B029 and Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock(in which the two cars share the identical internal data other than the body and the tyres) * The Dodge Coronet R/T is the last car used in the Ladder and Restricted events in Tier 3. * The Dodge Coronet R/T Hemi was the first Feature Car that can be able to be bought with cash. * It also holds the record of being one of the two only cars that were originally in the game and then chosen as Feature Cars, the other being the Shelby GT350R. The Coronet was the only one which can be bought with cash. Category:Dodge Category:Cash-bought cars Category:Tier 3 Category:Muscle Car Category:Starts with 400-500 HP Category:Starts with 3500-4000 Weight Category:High Rollers Category:Special Car Category:Lady Bloom's Car